Ask For Help
by Sprite89
Summary: ONE SHOT, Goes with When the Boss is Away...Post Meat, Owen is having a hard time after the space whale incident.


Owen was still not in the mood to talk to anyone after the space whale three days prior. The day it happened he went straight home and didn't call or come into work until the next afternoon. Ianto was trying to be supportive, but Owen was shutting him out.

Everyone was at the hub Working Quietly. Jack was in his office watching Owen on the CCTV making sure he didn't do anything to hurt himself. There was a knock on the door making Jack look up. It was Ianto. He let the man in.

"Sir, can I ask you for some help?" Ianto asked.

"Of course, what's the problem?" Jack replied.

Ianto sighed before starting, "I don't know what to do...What I need to do to help Owen. He's been shutting me out since the...incident a few days ago. He's like a zombie."

"He's quite upset over what happened. Give him time." Jack replied. He really didn't want to give Ianto relationship advice.

"But that's what I've been doing! How much time does he need? I want my boyfriend back!" Ianto exclaimed.

Jack sighed, "Ianto why are you asking me for advice? I don't know what to do with your boyfriend."

"I-I don't know who else to ask." Ianto said.

"What about the girls?" Jack asked.

Ianto looked like he was about to cry, "I...the girls wont be any help! Gwen is so caught up in her fucking wedding and asking Tosh about Owen would be like murdering her. She still has feelings for him no matter what she says!"

"Ianto, you know I'm here for you but-" Jack was cut off by the rift alarm.

"Rift spike!" Tosh yelled over the comms.

"Coming now, Gwen, Tosh with me. Ianto can man the mission from here." Jack said.

Ianto ran the mission from the Hub while Tosh got all the information downloaded to her PDA. The four members finished the mission without incident.

"Where'd everyone go?" Owen asked.

"Had to pick up a rouge alien. Can't pronounce the name...how are you?" Ianto replied.

"Fine...if you need me I'll be in the med bay." Owen said turning to leave.

"Wait, I-can we talk?" Ianto asked.

"About what?" Owen asked back.

"About the...the last few days." Ianto said.

Owen sighed, " N-nothings been going on. Just busy is all."

"No you're not! You're still upset about the space whale." Ianto said.

"So what if I am! I had to kill a helpless creature!" Owen yelled.

Ianto stood in shock for a moment, "Do, do you want to talk about? The others wont be back for at least half an hour."

"I-I guess." Owen said.

The two men moved over to the couch and sat together. Owen told Ianto his feelings about the space whale and what he felt. Ianto sat and listened. He knew that Owen had to get this out to start healing. Some where in the middle of Owen't release he had moved to lean against Ianto. His head on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto's arms around him.

"I...I just keep seeing her and the look in her eye..." Owen trailed off and sniffed.

Ianto held the man tighter, "You did what you had to. There wasn't anything you could have done to save here. No one is mad at you for doing what you had to."

Owen cried. When Ianto had finished his little speech. He was so exhausted and upset that he didn't know he was crying so hard until he felt Ianto's shoulder was soaked.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't meant to ruin y-your suit." Owen said.

"Don't worry I'll get it cleaned." Ianto said.

The tow sat there and waited for the others to get back. Ianto heard the cog door alarm go off and saw Jack walk in with Gwen and Tosh behind him.

"Ianto?" Jack called out.

"Over here!" Ianto called back.

Jack went to the couch and found Ianto with Owen.

"Did everything go ok while we were gone?" Jack asked.

"Fine." Ianto replied.

"Get out of here. Take Owen home and have some time to yourself." Jack said.

Ianto nodded and told Owen they were leaving. They got their bags and coats and made their way out of the Hub. On the car ride home they were quiet. Owen looking out the window most of the ride. Once at Owen's flat Owen went straight to the bedroom. Ianto followed him.

"Do you want me to order in?" Ianto asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Owen replied.

Ianto sighed and went to order from Owen't favorite Thai place. After ordering Ianto went back to the bedroom and took off his shoes, jacket, and tie before joining Owen in bed. He took Owen into his arms.

"Why do you love me?" Owen asked.

Ianto was confused, "Why are you asking?"

"After what I did I can't believe you still love me. How can you after-" Owen said, but Ianto cut him off.

"I love you because you're strong. You know when I need help. What you did was something that I wouldn't be able to do. You're the rock of the team. I love you because you're human." Ianto said.

Owen let out a cry when Ianto finished. Ianto tried his best to soothe the man in his arms.

That night after all the food was eaten and everything was cleaned up Owen asked, "Make love to me?"

Ianto smiled, "Are you sure?" It had been a while since Ianto had topped Owen. Since Owen had topped Ianto months ago Ianto was the bottom.

"I'm sure." Owen said.

Ianto kissed him and moved so he was in the center of the bed. Ianto slowly moved to lie on top of Owen. They kissed slow and sweet. Owen broke the kiss when air was needed.

"Take me from behind?" Owen asked.

"No. I want to see your face." Ianto said.

"But I can't let you look at me because I-I'm a-a murderer." Owen said. Tears appeared in his eyes.

"No you're not." Ianto said. He kissed Owen again.

Owen let the tears fall while Ianto kissed him. Ianto broke the kiss and moved to kiss and nip at Owen's jaw line. He moved to nuzzle and lick the man's neck. He slowly went down Owen's chest licking and kissing each nipple then moving to kiss Owen's chest right at his heart. The kiss made Owen cry harder.

Ianto made it down to Owen's pants and took them off as well as his boxers. He moved back up to Owen's mouth and kissed him.

"I love you." Ianto said.

"I-don't." Owen said.

"I do. Always will." Ianto replied.

Ianto made quick work of his clothes. They were both naked now. Ianto took the lube and put it on his fingers. He put his fingers by Owen's hole and put one in. Soon he was working three fingers in while Owen cried. Ianto went to put a condom on, but Owen stopped him.

"J-just this once." Owen said.

Ianto nodded and went to put lube on his bare cock. He lined himself up with Owen's opening and looked into Owen's eyes. He pushed in making Owen groan. Ianto moved until he was all the way in.

"I love you. Don't ever forget it." Ianto said and moved out.

They got a rhythm going and soon Owen was moving in time with Ianto. Ianto took Owen in his arms and held him to his chest.

"You're beautiful. Strong. My love. My rock. My everything." Ianto said and pushed in with every statement.

Owen laid his head on Ianto's shoulder and moaned when Ianto hit his prostate. Ianto hit his sweet spot over and over again while he told Owen all the good things about him.

"Close." Owen breathed out.

Ianto took Owen in hand and stroked in time with his thrusts. Owen came with a shout and clenched around Ianto. Ianto came deep inside Owen. His cum hitting Owen's insides. They came down from their high and moved to lie on the bed. Ianto took Owen in his arms. Owen nuzzled into Ianto's chest.

"Thank you." Owen said.

"Anything for you Cariad." Ianto replied and kissed Owen's head.

"I'm tired." Owen said and yawned for effect.

"Sleep, I'm here." Ianto said.

Owen got more comfortable and slowly fell asleep. Ianto stayed awake listening to Owen's breathing.

"I love you. I was so scared these last few days when you shut me out. Don't do it every again. Just ask for help." Ianto said softly.

Owen tightened his arms around Ianto. Ianto tensed when he felt Owen do it, but relaxed quickly. Nothing would happen to him or Owen. They had each other to lean on.


End file.
